Happy birthday 2 you !
by katana 00
Summary: Comme cadeau d'anniversaire, Draco a formulé un souhait spécial qui devait s'avérer pratique avant tout. Sauf que le résultat n'est pas celui escompté. Pour autant sera-t-il réellement déçu ? [Terminée]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :**_ J'ai échafaudé un plan : je m'enferme dans le gâteau et au final j'en sors et kidnappe Draco ! J. K. Rowling pourra toujours courir pour le récupérer ! Mouais pas de la tarte l'idée. ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Rikiki OS, sans prétention ni conséquence, pour célébrer Sieur Draco. Et répondre accessoirement à Elohpdm ainsi qu'intégrer mon griffonné pour que Dog'guynou me juge. (visible sur mon compte nouvellement créé « katana-00 . deviantart art / Untitled – 459166190 »)_

.

.

**«Happy birthday 2 you !»**

_~ Chapitre 1 ~_

.

.

Par Merlin, comment ai-je atterri dans pareille embrouille ? Tu parles d'un anniversaire ! Sûr que ça va être ma fête aujourd'hui, je vais déguster comme jamais. Assurément, je vais dérouiller ferme à voir l'intensité avec laquelle ses yeux me déshabillent.

- « **Aux pieds !** » m'ordonne la voix inhabituellement glaciale et inflexible de celui qui se targue être mon amant depuis mes vingt quatre ans.

- « **Calme-toi Potter ! Ou je t'assure que …** » tente-je de me rebeller pour avoir l'illusion de sauver un tant soit peu la face.

Merde ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être piétiner, encore moins par un avorton ! Certes, ledit avorton a prit du muscle, de la carrure, depuis Poudlard, mais est-ce une raison pour jouer les dominateurs ?

- « **Maintenant !** » me harcèle-t-il, sans une once de compassion. Dix ans de vie commune et première fois que je le vois dans une telle rage !

- « **Oui, maitre.** » déclare-je, humblement, me prosternant promptement.

Où est passée ma fierté à toute épreuve ? Excellente question ! Réponse évidente : parfois, pour sauver son cul, faut savoir se la fermer et accepter la punition sans broncher ! Franchement, avec un mec qui peut vous désintégrer à la seule force de sa volonté, l'obéissance est la meilleure bouée de survie ! Trente quatre ans, c'est trop jeune pour mourir !

- « **Bien mieux. **» me félicite-t-il, arborant un sourire narquois me faisant craindre le pire malgré ses mots réconfortants.

Attention ! Je n'ai absolument pas peur de lui. Qu'on se le dise ! Je suis persuadé que la situation abracadabrante, dans laquelle nous sommes depuis cinquante minutes, le fait rire. … Intérieurement. … Après tout, ce n'est pas pire que toutes les conneries qu'il a occasionné !

- « **Approche-toi davantage.** » me susurre la voix, plus suave et amène, de mon usuel amant qui m'effleure les cheveux d'une main avenante.

Je savais bien qu'il ne me tiendrait pas longtemps rigueur de l'infime détail que mon vœu a involontairement causé !

- « **Souffle tes bougies … **» me conseillent alors, en parfaite harmonie, les deux bruns prénommés Harry, se délestant de leurs robe de chambre pour se révéler intégralement nus.

« **…** **avant qu'elles ne s'enflamment trop … et n'incendient tout.** » clament leurs voix rauques, sensuelles, qui me chatouillent et m'émoustillent tandis qu'ils m'encerclent dangereusement maintenant.

Quand j'ai souhaité, pour présent d'anniversaire, le don de double vue, afin de devancer et contrecarrer mes adversaires, toujours serpentard dans l'âme !, je ne pensais certainement pas être exaucé en ce sens ! Un Potter, c'est déjà usant mais deux ! Sûr et certain que je m'y cramerai les doigts … et le reste !

- « **Pour lequel de nous, tu te consumes ?** » exige, sérieusement, celui que je baptise sans hésitation « Dark'Harry » pour son côté sombre et sauvage. C'est bien l'unique à réussir à me mettre le feu au … Enfin vous avez cerné l'idée, non ?

- « **Sans intérêt.** » lui rétorque spontanément la version que j'ai coutume d'apaiser de ma « lance privée ».

Aujourd'hui, miracle !, je suis entièrement de son avis. Qu'importe lequel a ma préférence puisque les deux sont mon amour. Entre eux, mon cœur ne balance pas … mais mon corps : oui ! Sacrément même !

- « **Joyeux anniversaire … à la queue leu leu.** » fredonnent, en cœur avec brio, à mes oreilles les flamboyants spécimens d'homo erectus se collant à moi avec délice.

C'est clair, je vais en baver ! Un pile ou face du feu de Dieu qui, à coup sûr, me réduira en cendre pour des jours et des nuits !

- « _Happy birthday 2 me !_ » songe-je, m'étourdissant des agréables et sulfureuses caresses en duo me guidant nonchalamment vers notre lit. Finalement, cette légère erreur tourne plutôt bien et à mon avantage !

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Pourquoi vous enflammez-vous ? Vous attendiez un lemon ? ^^_

.

**Guest-land**** : **_Merci Elohpdm pour l'appréciation sur « Monsieur désire ? ». T'inquiètes, je ne suis pas vexée (m'en faut plus). Par contre pour le soutenu, hélas c'est mon neurone qui commande. Et va contredire Mr cerveau ! J'espère pouvoir te relire. ^^_

_Merci d'être passé(e)s !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**** :**_ Ne nous fâchons pas ! Mesdames Blues-Moon et Haevenly, je me plie à vos ordres. Ne voulant pas être taxée de publicitaire mensongère ou d'affameuse sadique, par magie, voici votre petit dé à coudre de limonade fraichement pressée (même si pas prévu au menu initial) ! Histoire de faire une cure de vitamine C pour l'une et fêter l'anniversaire de l'autre. Suffisait de demander ! Je ne suis pas contrariante. ^^_

_Quand à mon avatar, le voilà de retour ! Ayant créé spécialement un compte sur deviantart pour mon dessin, plus la peine de le laisser ici. Chaque chose à sa place ! ^^_

.

.

**«Happy birthday 2 you !»**

_~ Chapitre 2 ~_

.

.

Sans conteste, j'adore la mauvaise interprétation de mon vœu d'anniversaire ! Quelle savoureuse erreur ! Dire qu'il m'aura fallu dix longues années pour découvrir que me laisser soumettre par Harry est loin d'être humiliant et inconfortable ! Parfois, qu'est-ce que je peux être bêtement obtus !

- « **Arrêtes de réfléchir.** » me conseille brusquement Dark'Harry, me mordant passionnément le cou pour m'extirper de mes pensées, appuyant fermement au passage son corps dur et indécent contre mon dos.

Jamais je n'ai apprécié que quelqu'un me suive de près ou me colle au cul avec insistance, comme on dit vulgairement, mais là … Oh oui là, j'avoue volontiers que mon esprit change radicalement de perspective, d'orientation.

Sentir quasiment ses muscles roulés sous sa peau tandis qu'elle est étroitement accolée à la mienne est grisant. Et ce souffle chaud, putain ! Je me sens fiévreux subitement. Comment aurais-je pu songer qu'Harry puisse me mettre dans un tel état autrement qu'en le dominant ?

- « **Sois plus doux envers lui !** » reproche instinctivement mon Harry officiel, déviant ses magnifiques iris vers nous, tout en poursuivant ses baisers sur mes cuisses frémissantes et flageolantes désormais.

- « **Non, ça c'est ton rôle.** » rétorque d'un grognement implacable, sans pour autant stopper ses affriolantes attaques sur ma nuque et mes épaules, celui dont je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à fréquenter aussi intimement.

D'un geste vicieux, ce démoniaque Harry profite que mon esprit s'embrouille sous leurs sensuelles lèvres pour agripper, de son rude et sulfureux doigté, ma peau indélébilement marquée du sceau ténébreux des Mangemorts. Cette zone, malgré les années enfuies, est toujours aussi sensible. Et ce beau salaud prend son pied à me tourmenter en la caressant sans ménagement. Le pire, c'est que j'en redemanderai presque ! Affolant comme il m'a réduit en esclavage ! Quelle docilité déroutante !

- « **Veux-tu que j'appose ma marque sur toi, aussi profondément ?** » me chuchote-t-il suavement au creux de l'oreille, de ce soupir si torride et prometteur d'extase que j'en oublie pratiquement que mon amant attitré m'a enfin pris en bouche.

« **Sauf que moi, j'élirai une zone nettement plus tendre et charnue.** » m'avoue-t-il, persistant à me faire tourner la tête, s'accaparant posséssivement ma bouche et tripotant, à présent, ouvertement mes fesses, sans nulle autorisation.

Heureusement pour lui, ce soir, je suis magnanime. Je n'émettrai aucun reproche ! Et ne l'en sanctionnerai pas davantage ! Maintenant, j'entrevois les choses différemment. Faut que je sois plus ouvert, pour apprécier à sa juste valeur la vie qui m'a généreusement été laissée après les procès contre les disciples et alliés de Lord Voldemort.

En tout cas, nul doute que si l'un des deux Harry venait à disparaître, je serai rapidement en manque de ce partage des plus enthousiasmants. A peine moins d'un quart d'heure, que nous nous pratiquons de la sorte, que j'en suis déjà accro ! Mes gémissements me trahissent merveilleusement ! Pourvu que jamais je n'ai à choisir ! Ca serait un véritable crève-cœur. Ou alors, si tel devait être le cas, si par malheur mon vœu devait être limité temporellement, j'exigerai, en compensation, que les deux se manifestent à tour de rôle dans ce corps adoré.

- « **Avoues, je suis ton préféré désormais.** » me presse-t-il davantage, remuant contre mes reins en un déhanché me faisant littéralement me pâmer et en demander bien plus.

Assurément mécontent de la traitrise de son double à me séduire égoïstement, mon Harry attire aussitôt mon attention en accélérant son rythme, d'une façon tellement dépravée que j'ai limite failli me liquéfier sur place. Sérieux, être torturé entre ces deux divins manipulateurs, qui s'échangent des regards courroucés sans aucune discrétion, me rend agréablement instable et dépendant.

- « **Si nous passions au meilleur ?** » me tente le côté tout serpentard de mon amant.

Aussitôt, ma tendre et solennelle moitié, pour me faire languir en réprimande de mon inqualifiable abandon à son côté sombre, se relève suavement pour venir lécher la marque scellée sur mon cou par son homologue.

J'aurai voulu répondre à cette alléchante requête, sauf que la proximité soudaine de ses doigts proche de mon intimité m'a littéralement fait bondir et m'extirper de cet étau de chair formé par mes deux alléchants mâles. … Finalement, je ne suis pas aussi prêt que je le pensais pour dépasser ce blocage !

- « **La trouille Malfoy ?** » me nargue-t-il, un sourire sournois accroché à ses lèvres.

Ce salaud aime vraiment appuyer là où ça démange ! Et le pire, il ne s'en cache même pas ! Incroyable et tout bonnement impensable de croire qu'il puisse être une partie de mon Potter ! Son arrogance m'irrite au point que je voudrais lui fermer sa grande gueule. Lui prouver qu'il a tort et qu'un Malfoy n'a jamais peur de rien ! … Malheureusement, j'en suis incapable. Cet enfoiré a touché le cœur du problème.

- « **Pourquoi cherches-tu à le brusquer ? Draco n'est pas habitué à recevoir …** » l'houspille instantanément le côté angélique que je toise avec des yeux indignés. Sa remarque pourrait laisser penser que je suis fragile et douillet ! C'est pire encore !

- « **Pourtant, je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix !** » claque la voix, que j'ai associé l'espace d'une seconde à un rugissement tant elle est autoritaire.

Dis comme ça, je ne suis pas prêt d'accéder à sa requête ! Non mais merde, j'ai encore un minimum de fierté ! … Seulement, la vive réaction de l'ancien gryffondor à se ruer sur moi, comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire proie à dépecer pour mieux dévorer, puis à me plaquer sans ménagement me fait douter de ma capacité à lutter et gagner ce duel !

.

.

********** A suivre … ou pas ? **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Ai-je évité la manif et annulé la déception ? Le limon est-il vraiment obligatoire pour une pleine satisfaction ? En vouloir davantage serait de la gourmandise ! Comment ça merdeuse ? Moi ? ^^ _

_Sinon : joyeux anniversaire Haevenly ! Même si en retard, pour ma défense : je ne le savais pas. Ce léger lime t'aura peut-être fait oublier ce détail, ou pas !_

.

**Guest-land**** : **_Astagram, merci pour les compliments. J'ai obéi : y a eu une suite ! ^^_

_A bientôt les audacieuses !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**** :**_ Où vais-je avec cette ficounette rédigée à l'aveuglette ? J'en sais absolument rien ! Aucun plan en tête ! Totale impro ! (ça se sent ? y a un manque flagrant de profondeur, non ? pas que d'habitude ça soit intello, mais bon. u_u'). Pour autant êtes-vous prêt(e)s à me suivre sur ce 3__ème__ chapitre ? ^^_

.

.

**«Happy birthday 2 you !»**

_~ Chapitre 3 ~_

.

.

- « **Draco, aimes-tu vraiment mon côté sombre ?** » s'inquiète Harry, se rapprochant de moi, au point que nos bouches se frôlent quasiment, pour ne pas que son « jumeau » entende sa question.

- « **Comment peux-tu être jaloux de toi ?** » m'étonne-je, un rictus aux lèvres, trouvant sa remarque grotesque. Enfin, pas si absurde que ça lorsque je sens mon dominateur se serrer un peu plus contre moi, alors qu'il s'est profondément assoupi suite à nos ébats agités. En théorie, du moins, sommeille-t-il !

- « **Réponds-moi !** » exige sans détours, d'un ton qui se veut intransigeant et qui pourtant hésite nettement entre m'implorer ou m'engueuler, le célèbre sauveur du monde sorcier. Le héros perd de sa splendeur !

- « **Me crois-tu aussi versatile ? Stupide Potter !** » me révolte-je à demi-voix, prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller l'insatiable bête somnolant derrière moi. Un minimum de repos étant, selon moi, un programme alléchant après les multiples cabrioles et performances exécutées !

- « **Draco, jure-moi qu'il ne t'attire pas !** » tente de m'extirper comme promesse l'ancien gryffondor mis à mal par lui-même. Il n'y a pas plus vicieux comme ennemi que soi-même vous dirait-il avec certitude !

« **Sans ça, comment pourrai-je partir bosser sereinement ? Comment accomplir efficacement mes missions, sachant que vous êtes seuls, tous les deux ? Et qu'il te convoite sans relâche ! **» m'exprime-t-il ouvertement son appréhension.

- « **Belle confiance ! Tu crains réellement que je ne te trompe avec toi-même !** » crache-je, désappointé, me tournant vers l'objet de notre dispute pour bien l'emmerder.

Je n'ai pas jugé bon de lui répondre plus précisément. Je trouve insultant qu'il me croit aussi faible et inconstant ! Dix ans ensemble et il me soupçonne du pire en deux secondes ! … Pourtant, je sais qu'il a des raisons de s'inquiéter. J'en suis amplement conscient. Ma soumission n'est pas habituelle. C'est comme si le Harry « sauvage » savait me mener à la baguette, sans aucune réticence.

- « **Draco …** » murmure d'une voix étranglée celui que j'ai coutume de prendre dans mes bras chaque nuit. Devant mon absence de réponse, je sens sur ma nuque ses yeux remplis de reproche à mon entêtement.

Pour ne pas céder à la supplique, je m'approche un peu plus de notre « problème ». Histoire de bien enfoncer le clou. … Pourquoi ai-je autant envie de faire souffrir Harry ? Je sais que j'ai changé depuis toutes ces années. L'imbuvable enfant n'existe plus. Malgré tout, ce soir, je ressens, insidieusement, l'irrépressible besoin de le tourmenter. Le voir pleurnicheur m'insupporte au plus haut point, cependant, je suis le premier fautif. Je l'encourage à geindre, à s'abaisser à me supplier. Ca me donne une sorte de pouvoir sur lui. C'est ma contre-attaque à ma totale perte de contrôle précédente.

Dégoûté par ma déplorable attitude, je reporte mon regard sur les paupières closes de mon troublant vis-à-vis. Un sourire satisfait orne ses lèvres ironiquement moqueuses. Son sommeil doit être feint ! J'en suis convaincu. Sa respiration apaisée ne me trompe nullement. Notre discorde doit le ravir. Vicelard ! Salaud ! Il se délecte de nous voir nous déchirer. Pour quelle raison ? Leur mésentente m'échappe merveilleusement.

Par Merlin, ce que je l'exècre ! Pourtant, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, ses séduisantes et envoûtantes paroles me reviennent en mémoire. A mon tour, je ferme doucement les yeux et je revis, avec impatience, empressement, ce moment où il a anéanti mes dernières barrières d'homme « honnête ».

- « _**Pour moi, le fourchelangue est inné.**_ » siffle mon assaillant, niché contre ma jugulaire, humidifiant avec minutie ma peau rendue sensible par sa maudite langue.

« _**Imagines-tu alors seulement pouvoir me résister, petit Prince des vipères ? **_» m'interroge-t-il, me jetant à nouveau dans le trouble en resserrant brusquement sa prise sur moi et grignotant ma mâchoire d'une déconcertante sensualité.

Ses mains, elles, s'égarent manifestement, sans même une once de fausse innocence, vers le but qu'elles s'étaient précédemment fixé. Ma chute de rein n'est qu'un passage obligé pour ses doigts affamés, avant de parvenir à l'eldorado tant convoité. Comme si elles suivaient les directives d'une carte aux trésors, elles cheminent scrupuleusement jusqu'à cette croix rouge indiquant l'emplacement d'une potentielle richesse déléguant une jouissance phénoménale.

Jadis, je savais Harry possesseur d'un caractère aventurier, prêt à braver nombre d'obstacles pour accomplir la mission qui lui était dévolue au nom de l'intérêt collectif, mais de là à croire qu'il formule personnellement une envie aussi pressante et obstinée à jouer au téméraire chercheur d'or, s'enfonçant au plus profond d'une cavité inviolée pour y découvrir un précieux trésor dont il jouirait égoïstement, j'en reste sur le cul !

- « _**Titiller ta fibre serpentarde, d'une simple parole, est banalement facile pour moi.**_ » s'amuse-t-il, empoignant soudainement, d'une main traîtresse, mon membre tout juste lubrifié et libéré de la prison buccale de mon conjoint habituel.

« _**Et bien … Ton petit serpent semble réceptif à ma sérénade. Regarde comme il aime à se mouvoir.**_ » se gausse-t-il davantage au creux de mon oreille, accentuant sa prise avec une remarquable expertise.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation alors que son autre main, elle, n'a toujours pas modifié son objectif final. Ce con va joliment me baiser, j'ai l'impression !

« _**Allez Malfoy, montre-moi ta hargne ! Résiste ! **_» m'encourage-t-il, savourant les trop nombreux gémissements qui m'échappent involontairement.

Pour ne pas totalement perdre pieds, je m'accroche, désespérément de tous mes ongles, à l'incroyable armure de chair qu'il a su harmonieusement et merveilleusement développée au fil des ans. Si avant, j'étais fermement convaincu d'être mieux bâti que lui, aujourd'hui, j'en doute. Je prends conscience qu'il est plus massif que ma frêle et pâle personne.

Comment ai-je réussi le tour de force à le dominer si longtemps, sans aucune contestation ou rébellion ? Harry aime-t-il réellement ça ? Ou est-ce une profonde marque d'affection envers moi, que je n'ai pas su estimer ni valoriser jusqu'à présent ? Lui, qui sait combien ne pas gagner ni être celui qui mène le jeu m'insupporte, a-t-il, durant tout ce temps, pris sur lui pour ne pas m'indisposer ?

- « _**Empêche-moi de te faire mien !**_ » me nargue-t-il, un peu plus, cherchant définitivement à faire renaître celui que j'étais durant mon adolescence.

Soudain, j'entrevois et cerne mieux ce qui m'attire chez lui : je retrouve en lui le Harry combattif et passionné. Celui qui m'exaspérait mais faisait vibrer en même temps chaque cellule de mon être arrogant. Ce « Harry » qui semble s'être estompé, avec la maturité, au fil de la décennie écoulée.

Regret que je n'ai jamais formulé à haute voix de peur d'ébranler notre si confortable relation. Pourquoi ai-je perdu autant le désir de l'affronter ? Est-ce la guerre et ses âpres conséquences qui m'en ont dégoûté ? Aujourd'hui, étonnamment, je me sens à nouveau fébrile à l'idée de l'affronter. Nos corps à corps, aussi brûlants et vicieux, me manquaient indubitablement. Tout mon être semble s'enflammer au moindre effleurement de son souffle sur ma peau mise à nue.

Savoir, ou plutôt redécouvrir toutes ces vérités oubliées, me concède une énergie nouvelle que je lui dispense dans des baisers éperdus, bien plus ravageurs. Dans des touchers plus quémandeurs qui clament nettement combien j'ai envie d'Harry.

- « _**Dévoile-moi ce sang qui pulse violemment dans tes veines !**_ » m'enjoint-il, me retournant rudement pour onduler fougueusement contre moi, comme s'il simulait l'acte que je redoute foncièrement.

« _**Allez danse, petit serpent ! **_» m'envoûte-t-il de sa voix terriblement chaude, emprisonnant mes hanches qui, gracieusement, obéissent de bon gré à son ordre impérieux.

Nul besoin de le voir pour savoir que ce maudit sourire de satisfaction orne, encore et toujours, son visage de part en part. Or, présentement, je m'en fous ! Je déguste.

« _**Danse sous ma mélodieuse et enchanteresse flûte.**_ » m'achève-t-il, pénétrant tel un conquérant ce sanctuaire où jamais personne n'avait osé, ne serait-ce que poser un doigt, avant lui.

Cette parole, prononcée d'une voix rauque, m'a littéralement fait perdre l'esprit. Sans cohérence, je me débats. Feignant de vouloir me soustraire à l'emprise de cet instrument de pure torture. Mes pénibles et veines tentatives le font sourire plus encore. Je le hais ! Je le maudis ! J'ai tellement envie de lui arracher cette saloperie d'expression qui me renvoie ma déchéance ! Pourtant, je me sens impuissant à toute réprimande. Le plaisir m'inonde, sans que je ne puisse opposer une quelconque résistance.

- « _**Déverse ta frustration sur moi. … En moi.**_ » intervient, amoureusement, celui que j'avais chassé, l'espace d'un trop long moment, de notre bestial tête à tête. De ma pauvre conscience anéantie. De mon cœur arrogant ravagé, totalement soumis à la luxure.

Sans une once de reproche, il s'invite à notre étrange ballet. Instinctivement, nos lèvres se frôlent et se dévorent jusqu'à nous laisser essoufflés et pantelants. Le brûlant désir, se répandant en moi aussi sournoisement qu'un reptile s'enroulant à sa proie pour l'étouffer, me submerge intégralement quand les deux corps torrides fusionnent au mien. M'emprisonnant une fois de trop, m'enlaçant irrésistiblement à en asphyxier ma logique et ma raison. Avec volupté et conviction, je m'abandonne, de bon gré, à cette dangereuse folie.

Puis, aussi brutalement que me possède Dark'Harry, je m'imprègne de la chaleur intérieure de mon amant routinier. Jamais, je ne crois avoir été aussi exubérant. Aussi débauché qu'en ces furtives et insaisissables minutes. Notre cadence s'intensifie crescendo. Elle n'a plus rien de suave ni d'amoureux. C'est de l'érotisme à l'état brut. Aussi, est-ce, totalement ébranlé, que dans un ultime cri déchiré j'expulse enfin ma rage et mon bien-être.

- « **Quelle agitation, petit aspic ! … Veux-tu renouveler l'expérience ? **» m'extirpe de mes lubriques pensées la rocailleuse et sardonique voix, caressant mes chairs malmenées plus tôt.

«** Ne te fais pas prier, Malfoy. … Ne te contente pas de la revivre en rêve.** » m'invite le redoutable et venimeux Dark'Harry, stimulant mon corps de ses touchers diaboliquement sensuels sous le nez de son double que je devine ô combien fulminant.

.

.

********** A suivre … ou pas ? **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Je vous laisse le dernier mot ! A vous de décréter si oui ou non vous désirez encore un mini sandwich. … Ok, ils sont courts (enfin relativement, car là je n'ai pas réussi à me limiter à 1000 mots comme sur les deux premiers. Evidement, j'aurais pu couper. Mais à quel moment, sans être taxé de sadique ? ^^) et je m'en excuse, mais ainsi c'est plus facile à rédiger et motivant à corriger surtout ! Ouais léger pragmatisme pour l'été ! _

_Sinon, avez-vous apprécié ma petite audace à oser un semblant de ficounette à chapitre (j'en ai une frousse monstrueuse) ? Ok c'était involontaire, mais est-ce que ça reste cohérent ? :s … D'ailleurs, Haevenly es-tu satisfaite de ces mini surprises à répétition ? Me suis-je bien rattrapée pour célébrer ton anniversaire ? ^^_

.

**Guest-land**** : **_Fan Harry-dominant, pour ta follow sur ma petite personne, je te remercie ici, à défaut d'un MP (ça marche pas, snif u_u'). J'espère lire un jour tes impressions pour tenter de les intégrer à mes petits délires. Encore merci ! ^^_

_Pour finir en beauté : Lilou, merci infiniment pour ton passage et ton compliment. En retour (en bon chaton obéissant ne sachant pas résister aux noeilnoeil de chiot battu), voici la petite suite. Assez citronnée ? Déçue ?_

.

_Bonnes vacances ! *v*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**** :**_ Voilà la suite du petit triumvirat qui, dans ses rêves les plus fous, se voudrait caliente ! En espérant, tout de même, que ça ne soit pas trop chaud ! Ouais, pas la peine de vous faire suffoquer par ces torrides températures ! Je m'en voudrai de créer des insolations à cause de cette limoneuse ficounette. ^^ _

_Sinon, rien de neuf sous le soleil en quinze jours (quel rythme ! jamais fait aussi régulier moi ! ^^), alors passons à l'essentiel : bonne lecture !_

.

.

**«Happy birthday 2 you !»**

_~ Chapitre 4 ~_

.

.

A peine Harry sort-il pour rejoindre son, trop prenant et dévorant, poste de chef départemental judiciaire au Ministère de la Magie, oui j'ai eu le bon goût de m'attacher à l'un des élitistes Aurors !, que Dark'Harry se lève, me rejoignant avec nonchalance dans la cuisine.

Sans complexe, tout en se grattant mollement et distraitement les boucles sombres, il déambule carrément à poil sous mes yeux exorbités. Nullement importuné de savoir si nous sommes seuls ou non ! Certes, il n'a aucune raison de rougir de son apparence, mais tout de même ! Un minimum d'éducation ne serait pas du luxe ! Quel rustre et grossier personnage ! Absolument à l'opposé de mon convenable Harry.

Puis, aussitôt qu'il arrive près de moi, il m'enlace chaleureusement par derrière, comme si c'était naturel. Se frottant à moi avec indécence, me faisant excessivement bien comprendre que chaque centimètre carré de son arrogant corps est parfaitement réveillé. Quelle outrecuidance !

Pourtant, aussi incompréhensible soit cette rocambolesque situation, je le laisse faire. Protestant même quand ses lèvres, ou sa langue, osent quitter ma peau incendiée. Comment pourrai-je, raisonnablement, interdire l'accès de mon corps à une personne le manipulant avec tant de virtuosité ? J'ai besoin de revivre encore la rudesse et la force rassurante de notre échange. Assurément, le salaud m'a savamment ensorcelé !

- « **Je sais quel petit déjeuner je désire.** » chantonne-t-il, railleur, suçant goulument mon lobe tout en baladant ouvertement et avec appétit ses mains sur mon aine.

- « **Retire tes sales pattes de là !** » proteste-je, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Aucune envie qu'il croit que je suis entièrement dévoué à son plaisir ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire morceau de viande qu'il pourrait dévorer, goulument, à sa convenance ! J'ai ma fierté ! Et sous prétexte que je me suis laissé dominer, une malheureuse et pitoyable fois, je ne vais pas la renier ni la rencarder à la poubelle ! Hors de question ! Dark'Harry va enfin tâter de ma pugnacité ! Il me désirait hargneux ? Soit ! Il va être servi.

- « **Blondinette a ses humeurs ce matin ? Laisse-moi te détendre.** » susurre-t-il, croquant ma nuque. J'ai remarqué qu'il adore jouer avec ce point sensible. Il devine clairement la moindre de mes faiblesses qui me rend docile. Mal partie ma résolution !

- « **Retire ça immédiatement !** » grommèle-je, tentant de le repousser, lui accordant un vicieux coup de coude dans les … côtes. Ailleurs, ça serait du gâchis ! Je ne suis pas si stupide !

- « **Quoi ? Je suis déjà à poil. Mes mains ne courent plus sur toi. Que veux-tu que je retire alors ?** » s'ingénue-t-il, me donnant un coup de rein pour me faire sentir son imposante présence, fort bien éveillée à présent.

- « **Enfoiré !** » m'entend-je le réprimander, me reculant paradoxalement et imperceptiblement jusqu'à ce que mon dos épouse à nouveau son torse idéalement musclé.

Ok ! J'admets. Je me confesse, sans la moindre hésitation ou réticence : ce côté sombre m'attire et me fait perdre indéniablement l'esprit. Evident, non ? Comment pourrai-je le nier ? Sans aucune once de scrupule, je trompe mon Harry avec celui-ci. Puis-je, pour autant, être taxé de salopard infidèle et volage ? Y a-t-il vraiment adultère dans mon cas ?

Après tout, il s'agit du même homme. Celui dont je suis tombé amoureux. Le même qui m'a aidé et soutenu, indéfectiblement, quitte à se mettre à dos ses amis et sa famille de cœur, lors de mon retentissant procès. A ce souvenir, un sentiment dérangeant s'empare de mon cœur, me provoquant une nausée immonde. Brusquement, je me sens moins emballé à l'idée de fauter avec ce côté diabolique. Me voilà soumis au remord à présent ! Génial !

- « **Je te sens tendu. As-tu peur qu'Harry nous soupçonne de trahison ? Qu'ils nous surprennent nous éclatant sans lui ?** » me pique-t-il avec insistance, arborant encore et toujours ce putain de rictus qui m'indispose et me donne envie de lui fermer sa gueule. Ou, à défaut, de lui bouffer pour qu'il arrête de débiter de monumentales conneries !

- « **Pour ma propre santé mentale, mieux vaut que tu disparaisses !** » tente-je de me raisonner, ne sachant jusqu'à quand mon vœux sera exaucé, alors qu'il a passé ses mains sous ma chemise.

« **Immédiatement ! **» rajoute-je, rougissant sous la fièvre qui me gagne. Ou, plus justement, sous l'appréhension qui me pousse à détourner honteusement le regard.

Sentir sa proximité, me réchauffer davantage, tandis qu'il s'est abaissé pour dévorer de ses voraces crocs mon dos, puis mes reins, mille fois marqués durant la nuit passée, m'ôte toute bribe de faculté et volonté ! Capacités, déjà fortement vacillantes, qui se dissolvent intégralement lorsqu'il écarte, avec une paresse calculée, mes derniers remparts qui le séparent de sa quête.

- « **Non !** » clame-je, agrippant violemment le rebord de l'évier au-dessus duquel j'étais appuyé. Piètre point d'ancrage qui me servait de repaire pour ne pas totalement perdre pieds avec la réalité.

Je ne me reconnais plus ! Hésiter et renier mon désir me ressemble si peu. Mais c'est là le mieux à faire, j'en suis persuadé. La luxure avec ce démon ne me mènera nulle part ailleurs qu'en Enfer. Oui, dans pareille situation, la seule issue est la galère ! Le clash assuré avec celui dont je partage la vie depuis tant d'années. Et je ne veux pas risquer de tout perdre, pour un égarement qui n'aura sûrement aucun avenir ! Parce que, même si je m'ennuie légèrement désormais, j'ai appris à aimer cette vie aux côtés d'Harry.

- « **Bien.** » me sort-il, cessant toutes manœuvres indécentes et sulfureuses.

Subitement, dans un geste brusque et maitrisé, il me contraint à lui faire face. … Pour mieux se coller à moi, avec un sourire plus torve. A croire que c'est sa marque de fabrique ! Cependant, même si son attitude invite clairement au pêché, il ne tente rien de plus à mon encontre. Pas un seul petit doigt sur mon corps ! Etrangement, je me sens indisposé qu'il m'écoute aussi sérieusement, religieusement. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je veux à la fin ?

- « **Je ne te toucherai plus. Même t'approcher, je me l'interdirai. Tu vas retrouver ta tranquillité d'esprit. **» me conforte-t-il, gardant cette distance si infime et immense tout à la fois entre nous. Intervalle que j'ai pourtant, furieusement et viscéralement, envie de réduire afin de poursuivre nos prometteurs ébats !

« **Mais, je ne te donne pas deux heures pour m'aguicher ! Pour vouloir que je te prenne, comme je l'ai fait hier soir.** » m'achève-t-il, effleurant mes lèvres juste assez pour me faire ressentir une insoutenable chaleur.

Putain de connard ! Il sait clairement m'allumer. Impensable qu'il m'abandonne en l'état ! Je ne le laisserai pas s'échapper, quitte à abuser littéralement de lui sur le sol carrelé de terre cuite ! Ouais, je perds carrément la tête avec lui ! C'en est effrayant. Je suis plus versatile qu'une girouette quand il souffle sur moi ce démoniaque effluve de désir.

A dire vrai, en ce moment, même si je sais pertinemment que je le regretterai plus tard, j'ai envie d'oublier royalement les conséquences de mes actes. Aucune logique dans mes pensées, je me contredis totalement ! Le pire : je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre !

Comme libéré d'un poids, trop étouffant et inhibant, je me rue sur lui. Dévorant ses lèvres avec toute l'énergie que je peux lui accorder. Agrippant sa chevelure, joliment ondulée et hirsute, d'une poigne ferme pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'éloignera pas de moi.

Je me mentais ! Je n'ai aucunement envie qu'il disparaisse de mon existence ! Mon attitude ambigüe va, à n'en pas douter, le ravir ! Dark'Harry, que je viens inopinément et inconsciemment de baptiser « D'Harry », dans un tonitruant et impétueux murmure témoignant de mon empressement, sait désormais qu'il a entièrement raison. Aucune volonté ni résistance à mon actif ! Je n'ai même pas su me contenir durant deux minutes. Lamentable !

- « **Le petit déj est servi !** » lui annonce-je, prestement, le souffle rendu court de nos intenses baisers, tout en le poussant rudement et de façon désordonnée, maladroite, vers la table. Meuble, pour quelques minutes encore !, nappé de l'œuvre, outrageusement colorée, de sa rouquine mère de substitution.

Là, impossible de cacher le besoin vital qui m'étreint ! Qu'il se gausse de moi, par la suite, avec son irritant et ironique sourire ? Franchement ? Pour parler cru, je m'en branle ouvertement ! En cette seconde, précisément, une seule envie me tenaille : me sentir vivant, libre de toutes entraves ! Et D'Harry m'offre clairement, et sans concession, cette alléchante opportunité ! Dans cette lutte charnelle, je retrouve, enfin, notre fougue des premiers jours !

- « **Crois-moi, je ne vais pas me faire prier. Je vais me resservir à volonté.** » me rétorque-t-il, empoignant rudement mes jambes pour m'installer hâtivement sur « l'autel » qui va nous servir de planche de perdition, à défaut de salut !

Notre passion affamée est volcanique, démentielle. Ravageant la moindre once, encore existante, de lucidité, elle nous emporte complètement, et sans retour possible, dans un monde ensorcelé. Une sphère aux antipodes de celle que nous côtoyons à l'accoutumé. C'est tellement grisant que j'en réclame encore et encore ! Mes nombreux et audacieux gémissements d'abandon ou d'encouragement, mêlés aux siens plus entêtants et rauques au fil de nos torrides caresses, nous enveloppent suavement jusqu'à nous revigorer davantage. Comme si cela était véritablement nécessaire !

L'enivrante et étourdissante mélodie, née de notre parfaite communion charnelle, cadence merveilleusement notre infernal tempo. Nous poussant pratiquement à nous dépasser, nous chevaucher plus bestialement, s'il fut possible, pareil aux Succubes et Incubes des légendes moldues. Ces damnées créatures condamnées et réprouvées par la morale bien pensante, dans laquelle ma chère famille m'a toujours éduqué. Ethique que j'envoie balader sans nul remord. … Au final, je ne vaux guère plus que cet immonde être qui me souille avec ardeur !

Malheureusement, c'est ce moment crucial qu'Harry choisit pour pénétrer chez nous, en toute discrétion. Semblable à ces silencieux et importuns voleurs, ruinant la magie ambiante de leur intrusion, mon compagnon nous surprend dans la plus compromettante, et peu équivoque, des positions. Instantanément, le charme se fane et se rompt. Notre petite cuisine moderne, si anodine et pépère habituellement, va être le théâtre d'un combat sanglant et venimeux !

.

.

********** A suivre … ou pas ? **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Ouais, c'est poussif et répétitif ! Finalement, 1000 mots auraient largement suffi, non ? Je ne cache pas que les idées ne se bousculent pas vraiment ! Elles me fuient même au pas de course pour cet OS à rallonge. Il est peut-être temps que je le clôture, non ? Je vous avais confié que moi et les fics à chapitres ce n'était pas mon point fort, et ça se vérifie on dirait ! Désolée ! u_u'_

_En attendant, j'espère au moins que ce chapitre vous aura plu un tout petit peu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'éclabousser de vos pétillantes et rafraichissantes remarques ! Ca dépanne bien et rebooste le neurone de savoir ce que vous attendez d'une éventuelle suite ! Merciiiiii !_

_Bonne journée et à bientôt ! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note**** :**_ Houle à l'horizon moussaillons ! La tempête fonce droit sur cette suite, ça va tanguer ferme ! Tous aux canoës, sortez les gilets de sauvetage, ça va gicler ! ^^_

_Bon plouf ! _

.

.

**«Happy birthday 2 you !»**

_~ Chapitre 5 ~_

.

.

Pourquoi ai-je tenté ma chance ? Je pouvais largement me douter et prévoir qu'Harry chercherait à nous surprendre en faute. Ses soupçons, quant à mon attirance pour son côté serpentard, le bouffent de l'intérieur, il était donc logique et évident qu'il veuille en avoir le cœur net ! J'ai été bêtement insouciant.

Non, cessons de mentir : j'ai consciemment relégué les potentielles conséquences de mon acte au fin fond de mon esprit. M'étourdir était tellement séduisant que j'ai risqué, sans remord, dix ans de vie commune pour une sensationnelle et fugace jouissance. Je suis pitoyablement coupable.

Or, en homme adulte, responsable qui plus est, je vais assumer, aussi dignement que possible, ma monumentale connerie. Vilipender que Draco Malfoy recule devant le danger sera impossible !

- « **Traitres !** » hurle subitement Harry, furieusement courroucé et méchamment meurtri, nous séparant radicalement, sans la moindre considération, d'un repulso nous propulsant violemment contre les murs opposés les plus proches.

La véhémence du brutal choc, qui a créé une onde suffisamment vigoureuse et ardente pour ébranler la moindre fondation de notre nid douillet au point de décrocher et envoyer valser chaque cadre animé témoignant de nos moments de félicité, a bien failli me rompre les os. J'ai littéralement entendu craquer douloureusement mes vertèbres. Ni la puissance ni l'animosité n'ont été retenues un seul instant, prouvant combien Harry est véritablement hors de lui.

Indubitablement, j'ai commis la faute suprême à ses yeux, lui qui aime tant l'honnêteté. Il a beau être l'homme compréhensible et sensible par excellence, jamais il ne me pardonnera ! Même du temps de Poudlard, mes plus injustes et méprisables coups fourrés à son égard n'ont été aussi férocement sanctionnés. Depuis nos douze ans, je n'ai à aucun moment pu évaluer aussi parfaitement son potentiel qu'en cette seconde !

A ce constat monstrueusement alarmant, mes tripes se tordent, m'empêchant d'être véritablement au summum de mes propres capacités. Une peur indicible m'envahit. Pour autant, je ne renoncerai pas à me défendre !

- « **A chacune de tes manifestations, tu m'as causé des emmerdes, saloperie de démon !** » vocifère-t-il rudement, d'une hargne redoublée, après son alter-égo vacillant et quelque peu assommé encore.

« **Je te hais d'avoir grandi, sournoisement, en moi ! **» crache-t-il, activant sa spectaculaire magie qui prend une teinte bien sombre soudainement.

D'Harry aurait-il saisi l'opportunité de mon vœu pour prendre véritablement corps ? S'est-il extirpé de sa geôle de chair par ma faute ? Serait-il possible qu'il ait, délibérément, abusé de mon insatiable désir de pouvoir à son avantage ? Finalement, la tromperie commence à ne plus véritablement me faire rire ou planer. Lamentablement, j'ai été le jouet de cette vile créature !

- « **Si seulement Voldemort n'était pas entré dans ma vie, jamais tu ne serais né !** » maugrée Harry, déversant sincèrement toute la rage que lui inspire son double.

Autours de lui, nos biens communs se désintègrent en fumée, dans un retentissant vacarme assourdissant. La douloureuse impression qu'il désire effacer chaque trace de notre vie de couple me submerge alors.

- « **Tu es une exécrable tare ! **» explose-t-il définitivement venimeux, le visage déformé par la noirceur de son sentiment actuel.

A l'évidence, Harry a de la rancœur contre lui-même depuis fort longtemps ! Autrefois, je le savais supplicié par son passé. Cependant, j'étais loin de me douter et cerner la profondeur, la gravité du fardeau. Accepter, durant tant d'années, d'être l'hôte involontaire, le septième Horcruxe, de monstres ne doit pas, aujourd'hui encore, être sainement cicatrisé. La guerre subie a provoqué, en lui, plus de ravages qu'il le laissait entrevoir. Je me sens minable d'ajouter, à sa peine, ma détestable perfidie.

- « **Et toi, ignoble catin hypocrite, tu te laisses baiser par cet immondice !** » m'assomme-t-il, furtivement, de sa sinistre et redoutable voix. Détournant vers moi ses yeux, remplis de reproche, alors que je me revête péniblement, aussi rapidement que la douleur me le permet.

- « **Que me reproches-tu au juste ? **» me défends-je, fougueusement, oubliant ma nudité irrespectueuse envers son honneur bafoué et ma quasi résolution d'acceptation d'une punition adéquate. Ma fibre serpentarde se réveille malgré moi.

« **De trop t'aimer ? **»je l'interroge,excédé par la vulgarité dont il me gratifie.

Passons brièvement sous silence le fait que sa colère est justifiée, légitime. Après tout, j'ai réellement laminé sa confiance. Mais qu'il ne cerne pas combien je suis un pantin, prisonnier de mes propres émotions, est intolérable ! Par Salazar, je suis un humain avant d'être un sorcier !

Souvent, jadis, il m'a reproché mon nombrilisme. Et maintenant que je m'ouvre au monde, il est insatisfait ! Certes, ma conduite est inqualifiable. Toutefois, j'espérais qu'il me jugerait en prenant compte de mon ancien moi et des efforts consentis. Qu'il serait indulgent comme il l'a déjà fait avec d'autres.

- « **Pour rappel : il est une partie de toi ! **» clame-je plus déterminé, cachant difficilement ma surprise lorsque le sujet de notre discorde se dématérialise brusquement pour se présenter aussitôt devant moi. M'offrant, ainsi, son corps en rempart contre la foudre qu'Harry va libérer sur le fautif que je suis.

« **Normal que je sois attiré par lui, crétin !** » aboie-je, ébranlé et soulagé par ce témoignage contradictoire d'une infime partie de lui-même, m'entêtant à enterrer ma culpabilité. M'excuser devrait être ma priorité, au lieu d'attiser le feu punitif, or je n'y parviens pas.

- « **Ta ruse ne te sauvera pas, crotale !** » siffle-t-il, menaçant d'abattre son implacable justice, se dirigeant vers nous d'un pas lourd. D'une charge haineuse et vengeresse.

Harry nous toise si agressivement que je jurerai sa colère dépassant allègrement celle ressentie envers Lord Voldemort. Même à l'instant crucial où il l'a vaincu, son ressentiment ne devait être aussi profond, dévastateur. Son corps transpire la puissance, la rage d'en finir. Instinctivement, je sens qu'il va commettre une erreur irréparable.

Le voyant lever son bras pourfendeur, pareil au guerrier muni du glaive portant le coup de grâce, je me place spontanément devant D'Harry. Inexplicablement, ce dernier perd en force et rébellion au fur et à mesure qu'Harry en gagne. Leurs émotions, leurs puissances seraient-elles en vases communicants ? Si tel est le cas, je me dois de le défendre en retour.

- « **Arrête Harry ! **» beugle-je de plus belle, me positionnant fermement, sans peur du danger se profilant assurément, devant son double à terre afin que sa colère ne l'atteigne pas.

En cette seconde, je regrette l'absence de ma baguette. Fut-elle un pâle et vain secours, elle aurait néanmoins garanti une éventuelle survie. Enfin j'ose l'espérer ! Harry n'a jamais véritablement porté la main sur moi, pourtant, là, j'entrevois la rude possibilité qu'il ne cherche nullement à se retenir.

- « **Hors de mon chemin, trainée !** » claque la vrombissante et implacable intonation aux relents fielleux. Dire qu'elle est si angélique habituellement. Douce pareil au miel quand il s'adresse à moi.

- « **Non ! **» rugie-je, intrépide, le défiant en ancrant mon regard décidé au sien.

« **Touches-le mortellement et c'est toi-même que tu mets en péril ! Tiens-tu à disparaître ?** » le sermonne-je, en dernier recours, évitant d'entrer dans cette sphère de violence exacerbée. Craignant, pourtant, terriblement qu'il ne veuille rien entendre de mon précieux et avisé conseil, tant son esprit est sous l'emprise d'une agitation inquiétante.

- « **Tu seras libre, sale pute ! **» m'assène-t-il, sa magie crépitant plus dangereusement autours de lui.

« **Libre de te pervertir et forniquer avec cette raclure ! **»

Qu'il dénigre cette facette de sa personnalité, qui a certes prit vie à son insu, m'exaspère fortement. Pourquoi persiste-t-il à le renier ? D'Harry n'est pas foncièrement mauvais. Pourquoi n'accepte-t-il pas la bipolarité inhérente à chacun de nous ? Croit-il recouvrir l'innocence enfantine, qu'il avait avant l'exécution de ses parents, en se niant ? Ne comprend-il pas qu'il doit se pardonner ? Qu'il n'est nullement responsable de tous malheurs !

- « **Sors d'ici. Nous avons à parler en privé.** » déclare-je, d'une voix faussement paisible, déviant mon profil, juste ce qu'il faut, vers celui qui a jeté le trouble dans nos vies. Principalement dans mon cœur.

Difficilement D'Harry, extrêmement affaibli par le retournement de situation, se relève. Titubant presque, il s'approche intimement et m'implore de le regarder droit dans les yeux. La raison voudrait que je reste sur mes gardes, maintenant ma position, pourtant j'obéis à sa requête. Au péril de nos existences, je noie mes orbes argentés dans les siennes, sombrement émeraude.

- « **Draco. Bonne chance !** » murmure-t-il, avant de m'embrasser intensément, amoureusement. Me laissant incrédule à cette réaction nullement envisagée.

Le sourire, affiché à ma stupéfaction, qu'il m'adresse n'a plus rien d'ironique. Ni même de défi, il est honnête. Tendrement sincère. Cette petite attention me retourne le cœur et l'esprit bien davantage que ces exubérantes parties de sexe passionné qu'il m'a octroyé, que nous avons partagé. Ces scènes débridées ne rivalisent en rien avec cette touchante simplicité. Moi, le grand Draco Malfoy, me laisser, si aisément, ensorcelé par un détail, si insignifiant, est risible !

Pourtant, à mon corps défendant, je suis à nouveau sous le charme de cette humanité. Sensibilité particulière qui caractérise généreusement Harry. J'ai adoré passionnément l'ardeur des premiers temps, mais chéris bien plus encore la tendresse et la confiance qui se sont installées entre nous. Anodines notions qui m'ont fait demeurer près de lui, durant tout ce temps. Oui, indéniablement, j'aime encore Harry. J'aime Harry tel qu'il est !

Dès lors, après cette révélation, j'ai plus que jamais envie de les sauver tous les deux. Présentement, je suis persuadé de ne pouvoir me séparer ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Si mon inqualifiable conduite fait jaser, tant pis ! J'emmerde le monde ! Un Malfoy ne sera jamais un couard bêtement docile !

- « **Ton choix est irréversible !** » me nargue Harry, m'arrachant de mes intimes pensées.

- « **Si j'ai fauté avec lui, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est toi, Harry.** » réaffirme-je, avec conviction, fortement motivé à le convaincre de cette vérité.

« **Je t'aime, je n'ai donc su lui résister. Mon amour à ton égard me rend faible, je te l'accorde. … Alors, haïs-moi de t'aimer !** » déclare-je, fièrement, honnêtement, campé devant lui tel un vaillant combattant. Sans vaciller ni rougir, un seul instant, à l'aveu que je n'ai jamais osé clamer, à haute voix, de peur d'être mièvre, ridicule.

Pareil discours ne m'est pas familier. Or, je n'ai aucunement envie de le perdre. Ma vie a un sens avec lui. Aussi, je me soumets à son bon vouloir, de quelques manières que ce soit. Si notre histoire s'achève dans la douleur, ou le sang, je serai exempt de responsabilité. Je me serais mis à nu, sans regret. Offrant, une fois de plus, à autrui l'opportunité de faire mon procès. Harry, toutefois, sera l'unique à qui je délègue le privilège exceptionnel de me juger intimement.

A lui, désormais, de me témoigner sincèrement ce sentiment, revendiqué jadis.

.

.

********** A suivre … ou pas ? **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Pause dans le lime/lemon ! Faut que vous souffliez, car déjà trop d'hémorragie à déplorer. ^^ Et puis, c'est une désintoxication progressive à cette ficounette qui s'achèvera prochainement. Je sais : il était temps !_

_Sinon comment avez-vous passé cette tempête ? Pas trop perdues (compréhensible mon blablamiaou) ? Plus de peur que de mal ? Pour garantir toutes crises, j'ai modéré mon sadisme. ^^_

.

**Guest-land**** : **_Lilou ! Merci d'être revenue ! Désolée pour le nez, je n'ai pas voulu ça. Pour me racheter, j'ai fait soft avec celui-ci. Ta santé devrait aller mieux. Rien de hot-hot ! ^^_

_A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**** :**_ Le mot « fin » est de rigueur pour cette ficounette ! L'ayant débuté le 5 juin, avec l'anniversaire de Draco, logique de la clôturer en ce 31 juillet, anniversaire d'Harry ! ^^ _

_Pour m'amuser, j'ai inclus quelques clins d'œil à celle(s) ayant généreusement émis leurs idées/théories. Qui s'y retrouvera ? Merci pour votre gentil soutien durant cette « épreuve » aux 6 chapitres (pour moi, c'est peu dire ! ^^)_

.

.

**«Happy birthday 2 you !»**

_~ Chapitre 6 ~_

.

.

Dans un silence lourdement oppressant, Harry délaisse notre appartement. Il me quitte. M'abandonne, seul avec lui-même, dans notre confortable foyer marital. Repère intimiste que j'espère ne pas avoir détruit définitivement !

A mon grand soulagement, sa virulente humeur a soudainement disparu. Dissolue l'intensité menaçant de tout ravager autours d'elle ! Son visage perdant, quasi instantanément, en haine après mon aveu sincère, je me suis cru sorti d'affaire. Pauvre naïf !

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé par cette voix, de laquelle j'attends l'absolution. Certes, c'est beaucoup exiger. Surtout après ma conduite inqualifiable. Mais, je veux y croire ! Espérer que mes mots d'amour puissent l'émouvoir suffisamment pour sauver notre couple. Je suis prêt à tout ! Pour garantir cette fin heureuse, moi, Draco Malfoy, suis tout disposé à le supplier à genoux s'il le désire. A ramper dans les pires immondices, dans la fange la plus malodorante pour qu'il ne me dédaigne plus ainsi.

- « **Harry, ne m'ignore pas !** » implore ma misérable voix, à mille lieux de son intonation naturelle me rendant si hautain habituellement. Or, je n'en ai cure ! Pour lui, je piétine ma fierté, mon honneur avec plaisir.

Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve ! Un cauchemar, duquel je me réveillerai pour retrouver les bras aimants d'Harry. Pitié ! Faites que ce maudit vœu ne soit que la résultante de mon esprit pervers à la recherche d'aventure, inconsciemment désireux de savoir quelles sensations nouvelles m'échappaient en refusant jusqu'ici de m'abandonner totalement. Ô pitié que ce soit juste une illusion !

- « **Monsieur Potter ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?** » chantonne la voix guillerette de l'insupportable mégère, qui nous sert malheureusement de voisine, déambulant dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

D'un œil curieux, elle penche la tête pour mieux m'apercevoir. Puis, me fixe avec incrédulité. La porte ouverte sur le monde extérieur dévoile merveilleusement à tout à chacun mon état lamentable. Dignement, je me relève et écrase furtivement ces saloperies de larmes coincées aux coins de mes cils. Rien ne me sera donc épargné !

- « **Monsieur Malfoy.** » me salue-t-elle, simplement condescendante, poursuivant son chemin. Je note pourtant un sourire mesquin, satisfait, sur son visage. Va crever vieille harpie ! Elle n'a jamais pu me blairer et c'est parfaitement réciproque !

Avec cette brève interruption, la réalité me frappe rudement. Il n'est nullement question d'une chimère. Carrément impossible que je rêve de cette sorcière ! Harry est au seuil de notre domicile, sur le point de déserter. J'ai beau le supplier de rester, de nous expliquer entre adultes responsables, il va partir, sans un ultime regard.

Son ignoble silence et son radical mépris sont plus brutaux que de violents coups de poing. Me les asséner, sans une once de compassion, me blesse plus mortellement que le plus affuté des poignards. Je ne le savais pas si vicieux ! N'as-tu donc aucun cœur, sauveur du monde sorcier ? Où se cache ta belle âme miséricordieuse, si prompt à pardonner aux ennemis les plus retors lorsqu'ils font preuve de pénitence ?

Indifférent à mon calvaire, ne détournant pas une seconde les talons, il sort de chez nous. Verrouillant, derrière lui, cette maudite porte comme pour m'interdire de le suivre. Harry quitte-t-il définitivement ma vie ? Combien de temps devrai-je vivre dans l'expectative de savoir si notre couple est à jamais ruiné ?

- « **Suis-je répudié ?** » balbutie-je, sentant un froid glacial pénétrer mon cœur.

Le constat est amer : j'ai échoué. Pareil à mes géniteurs, j'ai failli à nouer une relation saine, durable. Adieu amour cicatrisant, rassasiant, qui m'aurait réchauffé tout au long de ma vieillesse. Dois-je me résigner à la solitude ? Horrible, terrifiante situation, que je croyais enfin enterrée avec Harry à mes côtés. Ma folie passagère sera décidément bien chère !

Las des pics émotionnels, je cherche, d'instinct, celui qui sait si agréablement m'étourdir. Après tout, qu'ai-je à perdre à présent ? Rien. Aussi, tel un besoin vital, je veux le sentir proche de moi. Je veux son réconfort. Me blottir dans les bras de D'Harry m'illusionnera. Juste histoire de croire que cette cruelle réalité n'est que fumisterie. Que rien de grave ne s'est produit. En quoi en suis-je réduit !

Notre nid douillet n'étant pas très spacieux, oui étonnamment j'ai accordé nombre de concession lors de notre emménagement ensemble !, je retrouve aisément D'Harry. Pensif, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de notre chambre, il rumine son amertume. Être rejeté de la sorte n'est pas agréable, je le cerne véritablement ! Le voir si perdu, ailleurs, est déroutant. Lui, si coriace jusqu'ici, est plus qu'attachant.

- « **Je voulais juste exister quelques heures.** » confie-t-il d'un murmure, partiellement plongé dans sa rêverie.

Oubliant totalement sa parfaite maitrise de l'occlumencie, il m'offre l'opportunité de pénétrer au cœur de son âme tourmentée. Ces mots me sont-ils intentionnellement adressés ? Est-ce également un appel au secours ? Le deviner si affecté me bouleverse profondément, irraisonnablement. Une nostalgique harmonie se noue entre nous, c'est évident. Nous sommes destinés à nous entendre.

- « **Cesse de me mâter quand je fais preuve de faiblesse.** » me reproche-t-il, faussement bougon, ne détournant même pas les yeux vers moi.

Merlin ! Indéniablement les mêmes ces deux là ! Ma discrétion à l'épier, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, est totalement anéantie. Magnifiquement foirée ! Je perds la main ! Sans un brin de difficulté, ma présence lui est révélée aussi nettement que si je me tenais face à lui. La magie d'Harry, même divisée en deux entités distinctes, reste vraiment sensible, surprenante. Cette excellence a-t-elle précipité ma chute ?

- « **Même pas une heure de passée que tu viens à moi !** » me joue-t-il la comédie, d'un air goguenard qui se voudrait inébranlable, se relevant nonchalamment pour m'accueillir dans notre luxurieuse antre.

Toute trace de trouble est spontanément chassée de son visage. Il semble avoir récupéré quelques forces. Cela signifie-t-il qu'Harry a intégralement recouvré son calme légendaire ? Néanmoins, face à moi, mon désirable amant ne tente toujours rien. Comme s'il était fermement résolu à ne plus me séduire. A présent, craint-il la réaction d'Harry ou la mienne ?

- « **Pardon.** » m'entend-je m'excuser à son attention, initiant le premier geste de réconfort d'une main hasardeuse. Jamais, dans mes souvenirs, je n'ai fait preuve d'autant de compassion envers un être vivant !

Ma bouche et ma main ont prit une liberté qui me surprend. Je pourrai regretter cette spontanéité, malgré tout il n'en est rien. L'avoir contemplé ainsi abattu, car tel était le cas l'espace de microsecondes !, m'a secoué. Je crois que le choc que je viens de subir avec la perte d'Harry m'a rendu plus qu'émotif ! Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'ébruite, sinon je serai la risée de tous ! Voilà que je me moque de moi-même ! Est-ce bon signe ?

- « **Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. »** lui avoue-je, gêné mais conservant ce cap d'honnêteté pour lequel j'ai opté depuis plusieurs minutes. Espérons qu'au contraire de son homologue, je sache mieux le convaincre !

**« Je ne désire absolument pas ta disparition.** » ajoute-je, en référence à ma demande matinale.

Comment pourrai-je lui en vouloir ? En quelques heures à peine, il m'a redonné le goût à notre relation. Avec lui, l'ancien Harry me revient, même si pour l'instant ça semble douloureusement compromis. J'ai toujours aimé voir Harry fort, puissant, presque sans faille apparente. Un Harry entier, ne cherchant pas à demeurer le sage héros et sauveur qu'il fut jadis. Ce cliché qui a pourri nos vies tant d'années !

- « **Je n'y tiens pas non plus. … Je veux profiter de chaque seconde avec toi, Malfoy.** » me susurre-t-il, s'approchant davantage de moi, sans un geste déplacé. Ses yeux parlent et me touchent mille fois mieux qu'il ne le ferait.

Cependant, l'évocation de mon nom de famille en place de mon prénom, dont il a usé avec tant de tendresse lors du règlement de compte, m'effraye légèrement. Cherche-t-il également à mettre une distance entre nous ? Pourtant, sa demande ne le laisse pas entendre.

- « **Je l'ai toujours jalousé.** » me confie-t-il, m'enlaçant enfin de ses bras amoureux. Etreinte éperdue que je lui retourne aussitôt. Tellement désespérément ! Finie l'hypocrisie ! Je réalise alors qu'il n'est aucunement un lot de consolation.

.

De nombreuses et interminables heures ont filé depuis le départ d'Harry. Intervalle ayant accru mon inquiétude, malgré toute l'affection généreusement dispensée par son alter-égo. Son absence, à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit, met, inévitablement, sans aucune équivoque, un terme à notre contrat de vie commune. Harry ne reviendra plus !

Les dernières bribes de fierté mise de côté, j'ai contacté, d'une voix enrouée, quelques amis et membre de sa famille d'adoption qui ne l'avaient pas renié après notre installation ensemble. En vain ! Harry reste introuvable. Tout du moins pour moi. Un moment j'ai songé que la colère évacuée, il reviendrait pour que nous discutions posément. A l'évidence, je me suis fourvoyé. Le deuil de notre union sera un passage obligé, auquel je ne pourrai nullement déroger.

Abasourdi, terrassé par cette prise de conscience, je me couche dans les bras de D'Harry. En tout bien tout honneur ! Sagement, nous sommes allongés dans ce lit où une présence manque cruellement. Quelques minutes d'inconscience ont suffi à tout exploser. Effrayant ! Les mains cajoleuses de mon compagnon tentent vainement d'apaiser mon repos agité. Seule la chaleur de ce corps, collé au mien, atténue sensiblement ma détresse. Cette accalmie ne dure qu'un trop bref laps temporel. La sensation d'être avec Harry s'évanouit douloureusement, m'empêchant toujours et encore de fermer l'œil.

Anxieux à l'idée que la funeste résolution d'Harry soit radicale, je m'aventure à utiliser l'impensable. Discrètement, l'art divinatoire, enseigné par Sibylle Trelawney, m'apparait salvateur. Quelle honte d'invoquer cette science aléatoire ! Or, présentement, je suis résolu à toute invraisemblance, pour peu qu'elle soit satisfaisante ! C'est là ma dernière échappatoire. Mon ultime remède qui apaisera éventuellement mon angoisse. Avec de la chance, j'y trouverai la réponse à la question qui me torture tant l'esprit !

Me callant plus confortablement dans l'alcôve formée par les bras accueillants, je formule, avec espoir et détermination, mon second souhait. Mon anniversaire n'est certes plus d'actualité, pourtant j'espère fortement, à nouveau, être exaucé : demeurer auprès de mon homme de rêve, éternellement.

Bercer par le ronronnement de la nuit et la respiration tranquille de D'Harry, je délaisse peu à peu mon corps pour m'imprégner de cette vision idyllique. Une fois de plus, je suis passionnément « coincé » entre mes deux Harry. Amants terribles et déchainés qui semblent me punir avec ravissement de mon pêché, à les aimer tous deux, en pénétrant, en parfaite harmonie, je ne sais par quel miracle à dire vrai !, mon précieux fondement. Sacro sainte cavité qui n'a plus rien de virginale désormais. Franchement, au vu de mon visage épanoui, je peux dire que j'en suis horriblement addict !

Impatient, quant à la véracité et la réalisation effective de ce songe, je cherche des yeux le moindre indice m'indiquant la date ou tout au moins un délai à nos potentielles retrouvailles. Quand auront-elles exactement lieu ? Rien de bien précis n'attire mon regard, embrumé peu à peu par le désir enjôleur se répandant dans notre chambre. Malgré tout, un sentiment me laisse imaginer qu'il faudra pas mal de temps. Des mois sans nul doute, avant que nous soyons aussi proches et complices. La longueur, plus notable, des boucles brunes le laissent à penser en tout cas ! Maigre indice !

En attendant ce jour béni, et même s'il ne s'agit là que d'illusion, mon corps réagit promptement à l'intense vision de notre fusion triangulaire. Aspiré, par enchantement, dans ce corps fantasmagorique qui est le mien, j'apprécie pleinement le contact charnel de nos trois corps. L'atmosphère, outrageusement sexuelle, n'en est pas moins bienveillante. C'est tellement agréable, rassurant d'être en symbiose avec eux.

Subitement, alors que la jouissance venait à moi, le froid me gagne. Un vide derrière moi m'interpelle affreusement. Une présence me manque horriblement. Détournant mon visage, rougi et en sueur, je réalise, tétanisé, que D'Harry s'est volatilisé. Mon vœu s'achève donc ainsi ? Par la disparition inéluctable de mon utopique amant ? Aussi cruel que ça soit pour mon amant originel, fraichement retrouvé, je me sens inconsolable à cette dramatique absence. Un rêve reste un rêve, mais la souffrance n'en est pas moins palpable.

- « _**Ne crains rien. Je suis là.**_ » me réconforte Harry, une étincelle suspicieusement brillante et envoûtante aux fonds des yeux.

Cette sournoise particularité me fait dire que je n'ai absolument rien perdu. Me voilà rassuré. Consolé et sécurisé d'autant plus lorsque l'une de ses mains, que je ressens terriblement réelle dans ce curieux songe divinatoire, vient cajoler, licencieusement et agréablement, mon fessier. D'Harry est quelque part en lui ! Clairement, dans le futur, nous aurons nombre de débats houleux pour savoir qui mènera nos danses nocturnes. Ou diurnes ! Et ce n'est pas sans me déplaire.

Je lui, ou plutôt leur, adresse un large sourire de connivence. Et, tout en tentant de reprendre difficilement le contrôle de nos vertigineux ébats, je m'interroge : en moi, existe-t-il également deux Draco ? Si oui, comment réagirait Harry ? Serait-il séduit par nous deux ? Ou saurait-il demeurer stoïque, imperturbable et fidèle à celui que je suis ?

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Ouf ! Soulagée, mais contente ! Merci à ceux ayant suivi, en pleine lumière ou dans l'ombre, mon inauguration de ficounette à chapitres sur Potterland ! Pas trop déçu(e)s ou frustré(e)s par ce final, ou l'histoire elle-même ? Je n'ai jamais cru qu'elle partirait dans ce sens ! Ca change du farfelu. ^^_

_Franchement, vais-je renouveler l'expérience ? Gros doutes ! Mais sûrement, reviendrai-je pour un rikiki OS, dicté par mon tortionnaire et déjanté neurone. En attendant : bonnes vacances et rentrée (ouais prévoyante ;D) !_

.

**Guest-land**** : **_J'ai déniché une guest préférée, sur Potterland, en ta personne Lilou ! Normal de prendre soin de toi en limitant l'apport de limonade ! Totalement remise ? _

_Merci infiniment des lectures et compliments très touchants. Viiii même une merdeuse Katana peut rougir ! ^^_

_Sinon, pour répondre : techniquement, les deux terreurs avaient déjà fini ensemble. Mais toi, je suppose que c'est pour l'avenir que tu formulais cette demande. ^^_

.

_Merci à tous. _

_A la prochaine … ou pas ! :D_


End file.
